The present invention relates to an original handling apparatus for feeding an original from a set position to an exposure position and returning the original to the initial set position after exposure.
In a conventional copying machine with an original circulation apparatus of this type, if a plurality of copy sets are required, the originals are circulated by the number of times corresponding to the plurality of copy sets (e.g., U.S. Ser. Nos. 632,312, 777,020 and 780,576). In this case, the processing speed is undesirably decreased at a timing between the circulation cycles. This is because the first original in the second circulation cycle is fed after the last original in the first circulation cycle is discharged.